


Rewrite the stars

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fighting for freedom, Fighting for love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: Leonard "Leo" Snart and Ray Terrill have sacrificed and bleed too much for this war, which was already going on for years! But... how does everything start between both men and what exactly does they went through? Will they finally have peace?  Can Leo ever shove his feelings for his dead partner Mick aside and be happy only with Ray? Can Ray show that he can be a fighter from day one?





	1. Leonard "Leo" Snart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... yes it's me again! Like I said already before... I'm ColdRay trash and this whole story is in my head since a while now with too many ideas! I have seen the crossover and also the Freedom Fighter show... but this is my own story how everything started between Ray and Leo. And I really hope you all will like my ideas!
> 
> I'm still hoping for an Earth-x Spin off! So... maybe I will write it on my own and split this FF in different arcs! But we will see how it goes and I hope that I will have the time to write all this what I have in my mind!
> 
> Now... I hope you all will like this story. I know my english isn't perfect but I do my best!
> 
> LG  
> TrafalgarLaw

Chapter 1: Leonard „Leo“ Snart

There was a man who hast he name Leonard Snart. And he started his life on an Earth which was full of hate and with a lot wars. This earth was the worst place in the whole multiverse. But Leonard doesn’t know something different. The only thing he knew was that the nazis won the war and now they start to rule over the whole world to bring the rules and all the other stuff over them. Only to create a pure race and throw everyone who wasn’t like that in concentration camps. People which were jewish or black or… which were loving the same gender. 

At the beginning everything was going very slow and the nazis were more focused on training the children and make them to one of them. So Leonard Snart was one oft he kids. And he has a special treatment because his father was a general. But this special treatment wasn’t really a soft one… it was more harder and it started already in a very young age. But because he wasn’t the strongest and biggest boy in his age, Leonard was always the one who gets beaten from the boys which were in his age. But it doesn’t made him stronger. It was more fort he young boy that this was making him weaker because he lost more and more his confidence. And he doesn’t want to be a fighter or want to become to a nazi.

Even at home it wasn’t easier. Whenever they let him go out oft he training camps his father started to yell at him because of everything what happened in the camps. Of course he heard of it. And of course Lewis Snart wanted to be proud of hiss on. But this never happened and Leonard got beaten also at home which should make him stronger. His mother couldn’t much do something about it. She was hiding in the bedroom the whole time anyway and it was like as if she was always taking something. Maybe also drugs. Because she was more sleeping then everything else. 

And how older Leonard got he understood it more and more. His mother wasn’t a person from the „pure“ race like the nazis were saying this. She has dark skin, which wasn’t seen on the skin from the young man. Gladly for him. And Lewis was hiding her in the house the whole time while he was telling his friends that he was actually a single dad. Leonard was wondering what will happen if the other nazis, which were working with him, would find out about that. But probably that was something what Lewis was trying to avoid and that was the reason why he wanted to drill his son. Even if he doesn’t want to be drilled and even if he want to do something else with his life. That what Leonard already knew in his young age.

„Why is it always like that? Why you can’t just come out of this room and live with us?“ Was asking a fourteen years old boy one day as his father wasn’t at home because he has to discuss something with his people. And while Leonard was getting older he was asking more and more question. Only to show that he wasn’t stupid. And he was already sure that he doesn’t want to do this. Even if he doesn’t have another choice. But he wanted to have a normal life and wanted to be out there together with his mother. 

„You know why, Leo. But it’s okay. As long as you are safe. And your father needs to take care of everything.“ Nora Snart said with a smile. But Leonard could see there was something different and a lot more behind that smile. She was hurt and she wanted to leave this place. And Leonard wanted to run away with her. But the question was where? He doesn’t know another place expect his home or the trainings camp.

But this question was answered soon. Because there were more and more rumors about a place which started to fight against the nazis. Something like a resistance. The first time Leonard heard about this place and those people were in the camp as he was supposed to train for something what wasn’t there but it was good for his reflexes. But he doesn’t really pay attention to the guy he should fight with. That’s why he was ending with a few more bruises. 

And of course this was pissing his father off and he got beaten even more when he was at home. Even when Leonard had a lot of questions, he doesn’t want to ask Lewis now. Not when he was in a mood like that. And not as long as he was pissing him off by doing something what he doesn’t like. But the young teenager knew that he doesn’t want to do it anymore. He wanted to spend his time with his mother and he wanted to have a normal life. Even if Leonard doesn’t know how that would look like. Because it was a normal life how it was now. Leonard doesn’t know another life. Even if something in him told him that there was something what could be better. But his father… he was loving this life because Lewis Snart was someone.

But at home and while he was supposed to sleep he could hear how his father was talking with someone on the phone about the resistance and the people which were trying to destroy everything what they are trying to build up. And these people were coming closer to Central City. And something in the head from the young teenager was a wish that he wanted to go to this place. Together with his mother, who he was telling her about that. And even if Nora doesn’t want that Leonard should think about this place and he should think more about making his father happy. But he was thinking that he could see a fire in the tired and weak eyes from his mother. And these fire gave him a little hope that his mother would maybe fight now even if they weren’t talking about this place anymore.

In the next weeks something happened and not only with Nora. The whole city got more and more under lockdown and the nazi guards started to walk through the streets more often. And Leonard made it somehow uncomfortable. Especially because he could feel more and more eyes on him but he couldn’t explain from where they come from. And when Leonard came at home one day there was already a very angry Lewis Snart who was waiting for him, drunk. His welcome was a usually yelling that he was disappointed at his son. But before he could hit him like always a female voice was stopping him: „You stop this now, Lewis! Our son deserves so much better! And he is a great boy!“ Lewis was surprised that he was hearing those words from her and turned around to her. „What are you doing here, Nora? Go back in the bedroom and stay there!“ And his voice was very harsh and more a commanding tone. 

„Oh no! You don’t talk to me like that, Lewis! I’m not one of your sergents! I’m your wife! And this boy you are always treating like he wouldn’t be good enough for you, is your son! But you will never except him how he is! Also that you will never except me how I am! Black and jewish! Not only I will go in trouble but also you because you were married to someone like me! But we are leaving!“ Nora said and it was the first time that her frustration came out of her and she was telling with her look to Leonard that he should pack his stuff. He doesn’t let her tell him that twice and ran in his room immediately to pack some stuff which one he will need even if he doesn’t know where they should go. But while the teenager was packing he could hear the voice from his parents and how they started to discuss everything. Of course Lewis doesn’t want to let them both go so easily but Nora had enough from everything.

Of course Leonard noticed that his mother wasn’t in the condition to leave. She was still too weak but she doesn’t let it show and she was grabbing her stuff before both were leaving the house. And because Nora has a dark skin she needed to hide her face under a hood while they were trying to leave this city. The teenager was scared but he needed to be strong for his mother even if both doesn’t have an idea where they should go or how they should come out of the town if the guards were everywhere and if Nora was still too weak for a long travel and Leonard knew it.

„Mum, we should go back. You can’t do it for so long…“ The teenager started as they had already a few streets behind them. And he also needed already help her. But she was refusing to go back. She doesn’t want to go back to Lewis again because she finally wanted to be free. But Leonard was scared and worried because of her and wanted to say something more to her to convince her. It wasn’t possible for him anymore because there were a troup of nazis which stopped them and in exact that moment the teenager get scared. He doesn’t want that his mother gets send in the concentration camp which was builded fort he people which doesn’t fit in the perfect world for the nazis. Leonard even has an idea what he should say.

The nazis had already raised their gun to take both with them as something happened what no one had thought before. They got knocked out from strangers and people Leonard hasn’t seen before. That’s why he was scared at the beginning and wanted to take the hand from his mother to run away. „Hey. Don’t be scared. We are here to get you both out of here.“ It was a voice from a teenager as well… but a bit older as Leonard was. „From where…“ Leonard started and wanted to protect his mother. „Long story. But if you don’t want to stay here for much longer… come with us… I’m Mick Rory by the way.“ 

The heart from the younger man was racing and he was looking over to his mother. They doesn’t have another decission because other nazis groups will be here very soon and they made their way to the car which was hidden in a dark corner. And Leonard and his mother weren’t the only one. There were a few more people which were scared and waiting, jewish people which were close to get thrown in the concentration camp. And they all get rescued… from people from the resistance and they brought them in this camp, which one was hidden and there were people which were protecting it. And which one should be the new home for Leonard and his mother.

But it shouldn’t be their home for so long. At least not for Nora Snart. Because she was sick because of all the drugs Lewis gave her to keep her hidden and quiet in a room. And even if the people from the resistance tried to help her how they could, she couldn’t save her and she died just a few weeks later and left a young teenager heartbroken with no idea what he should do alone. But at the end… he wasn’t alone. Everyone from the resistance was like family and all of them were there for him. Especially that one person who was helping them to come out oft he city. Mick Rory became a brother for Leonard and he was also helping him. Helping that his strength doesn’t belong in fighting. He was showing him that there was a lot more in Leonard then he could think and he gave him the power to believe in himself. Lewis took all the self-confidence from Leonard but Mick gave it back to him. And he gave him so much more. He also gave him his first time with him.

At first it was only a brother and best friend but Leonard realized that there was something more. That he was different. That he wasn’t interested in woman because he was falling more and more for the older man, who was gay. At first he pushed his feelings away because he doesn’t want to destroy the friendship. But then there was that big confession and actually Leonard thought that Mick would push him away and that this would destroy everything what they had. But it didn’t… it made everything only stronger because Mick also felt the same.

And in all the years in which one grew up in the resistance he was finding out what he could do the best. His mind was better then the one from everyone else and he was good in making plans and creating new weapons. So he was creating his gun on his own – the cold-gun. He was also good in talking with people about their problems or their fears and about everything what they went through. Leonard, who was called Leo now in the resistance or Citizen Cold, on the battlefield when he was fighting too, was a good soul and he was also very sensitive.

Actually he doesn’t want to go out there to fight because he was never good in fighting. Even if he had some training sessions with Mick. But he wasn’t pushing him so hard like it was always in his camp. But when it came that they couldn’t make it for much longer without fighting because the nazis were pushing everything more forward and the concentration camps were pushing out of the grounds and they couldn’t rescue the people so fast anymore. So there came this day in which one Leonard started to fight against the nazis. Together on the side from Mick. And how more both men were fighting together the more they realized that they were a team on the battlefield. And they got the nickname The Golden Duo. No one really cared that they were gay or in a relationship… they both gave the people hope. And that’s what Leonard wanted. 

But it came a day in which one they both needed to go different ways because the resistance needed some people in a town to sent some hope to the people and to help them out if it was needed. That’s why Mick and some others should become police officers what should be a job where they could help the people the best and bring them to the base from the resistance. 

Everyone was okay with it even if there was one person who doesn’t like the idea and he was showing it while he said goodbye to his boyfriend. „I don’t like it, Micky. You shouldn’t go there. It’s not save.“ Leo said and would probably do everything that he wouldn’t go. But he knew Mick very well that he couldn’t stop him. And he noticed it while his boyfriend took his hand. „I will come back to you. I promise that to you, Leo. And when I will do that…“ Mick started and looked around for a moment with a small smile which one the younger man was saying that his boyfriend was planning something. And his heart started to race. Even faster as he could see how Mick goes on his knees. „And when I come back… Leo… do you want to marry me?“ 

That was the question Leo hasn’t thought it would ever come for him. But yet it does and he started to laugh and to cry at the same time. „Yes… yes of course i want it, Mickey!“ He whispered and doesn’t notice that everyone else from the fighters were watching him. Then the younger man was pulling his boyfriend and now fiance up again to place a kiss on his lips. „You better come back to me, do you hear me, Rory!“ Leo whispered but still doesn’t want to let Mick go because he has a very bad feeling.

And this bad feeling came just a few month later. The people from the resitance heard that it was going bad in the city in which one Mick and the other fighters were undercover. They needed some backup and some help with the nazis and that was the reason why Leo and some other fighters were making their way to this city to help them even if it was already almost too late with it and there were too many placed which started to burn. It was like hell on earth at the moment. But Leo tried his best to stay optimistic like always and he was doing his best to help. Until something happened what no one had expected. And especially not Leo.

The police station was in fire because there was an explosion inside of the building. But Mick noticed quickly that not all of the officers he was working with the last couple month were outside. And even if they were nazis he ran back inside to safe them. But he stayed inside the burning building for too long. Leonard was already scared and he wanted to follow him even if his friends were stopping him not to do it. That’s why a discussion started and they were yelling at each other. Leo was scared to lose Mick and everyone understood it but they didn’t want to let him go. 

They didn’t need to stop Leo for so long because Mick came out of the building again with the police officers which were still missing. But something was wrong and the younger man could see it. That’s why he ran in his direction because no one was really stopping him anymore. But as Leo came to Mick he couldn’t say anything anymore because his fiance fell right in his arms. „Micky…“ The younger man whispered while he could feel how tears ran down out of his eyes and he was putting him down on the ground. But Mick has already problems with the breathing. That was shown while he tried to say something, what Leo doesn’t want. He wanted to bring him back to a safe place where they could take care of everything. 

But Mick could feel that this was his end and he wanted to spend his last breath to say some very important words to the person he loved the most. „Leo, I know it’s hard for you. But you have to live! Live your dream and do what you have to do to kick the ass from these nazis to make a better world out of this place.“ The older man started to cough before he was taking some hard and painful breathings before he add: „I love you, Leo. But you are strong also without me…“ 

„Micky… no…“ Leo whispered and he started to cry even more. He was already looking for help but it was too late. Mick died right in the arms from the younger man and left him heartbroken with the question how could he move on now and do all this what he has planned with his partner and fiance to kick the ass from the nazis? How should Leo do it on his own. Even if he will have other fighters on his side… nothing will be the same anymore.

And what should happen next? The man with the name Citizen Cold has no idea and he was grieving. For how long? No one knows it at this time. Would he has the time to mourn for his friend for long?


	2. Raymond "Ray" Terrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> This is the background story from Ray Terrill. Sadly I don't know the comics. But I heard a bit about it and also saw a bit from the animated series. But this is more an own background story I was thinking about. This Ray is starting to be a bit like George Sands from Being Human but will become more and more to the Ray we know from the show. I hope you all will like it.
> 
> And before I start with the chapter... I wanted to devote this chapter to a very good friend of mine. Which is her birthday today. You know who you are! And I know I wrote it already a lot of times to you but... Happy Birthday again!!!!
> 
> And now... let the chapter and the fun begin!

Chapter 2: Raymond „Ray“ Terrill

On another earth and also another time there was a young man who had it already very hard since he was born. Actually he was a human with something inside him what made him to someone special. But no one really knew it at this time. Because Ray Terrill was born with photokinesis powers. He was the only one with those powers because his older brother Michael wasn’t born with something like that. And the first years of his life he was told that he shouldn’t leave the house then he was hyperallergical to the sun. What wasn’t actually the truth. Then the sun gave him the strength. But his parents didn’t know it better before, that’s why they were hiding him in the house the whole day and only let him out in the dark. 

That’s why Ray got famous as the night-boy at the beginning. 

But as Ray was getting older he wanted to go out more and more and look what the sun really could do to him. But he was too sick for it. Until one day as he was ten years old and he has a very big fight with his brother Michael, who was like his best friend but also his only friend he has at this moment. Because since he couldn’t leave the house it wasn’t so easy to find other people in his age who wanted to be his friend. And in that moment as Ray ran out in the sun something happened with the young boy. Not what his parents told him happened, that he would get more sick with the sun and that his allergic would be really bad. It was like as if his body would absorb the sun and his whole body was warming up which let him feel even better as if he would stay inside. There was also some color which appeared on the cheeks and in his face which let him look like more healthy. But there was also something else happening with his body what he shouldn’t explain. He started glowing. 

Ray couldn’t find out what was happening to him. Because his parents were screaming at him but he wanted to go outside more. It wasn’t him who was scared for the sun or what she could to him. It was their parents. And on night Ray could hear how their parents were explaining everything to each other when they thought that him and Michael were sleeping. His grandfather, who disappeared for a very long time ago, even before he was born, had the same sickness, what wasn’t actually a sickness. It was something special what was in him like it was in Ray. But they did it only to keep him safe even if this was probably because oft he grandfather from Ray no one knows what really could happen. It made his grandfather crazy before he disappeared. At least it was that what they knew. How it really was… no one knows.

But even if his parents wanted to keep Ray safe, he wanted to live a normal life. He wanted to go outside, go to school and find friends. Even if Michael will be forever his best friend. His parents allowed it after a while and let him go to a school, but Ray must be very careful with his powes that no one would see what really was going on with him. And he also shouldn’t hurt someone. Ray gave this as a promise without knowing that the time in his new school would be the worst in his life.

At the beginning he was more then excited to meet new people and making new friends. But this wasn’t happening. He was still the Night-boy in school and all the new people in his class were more or less bullying him because of it. And when it was getting worse, the light in Ray tried to mess with his body and wanted to come out. That was shown from time to time in his eyes. But the young boy promised his parents not to use him. So he pushed them away and was sticking to his brother at first and then to the only two kids who started to like him. And that was a girl with the name Jenny, who was also the daughter from his neighbours, and they knew each other already. And a boy with the name John. Both became best friends in the last couple years.

But as if the school and all the kids weren’t the hard stuff at first, Ray noticed something when he became a teenager. Because he started to realize that he doesn’t like girls like all the other guys in his age. He had only eyes for guys. But he doesn’t want to realize it on his own even if he was starting to flirt with guys in his age and when he felt that they were gay too. But while Ray knew about this already for long he never said that to anyone. Not even his parents. Because he was scared how they would react to his homosexuality. The only people who knew it were his two best friends. But only because Ray needed someone he could talk about it. And maybe lose his fear to go in a relationship with a guy.

And while the years were passing by, Ray still wasn’t telling his parents or anyone else that he was gay. He also doesn’t found a man with whom he would spent his life with or who he would trust for more then only kissing. There was always something missing and he couldn’t explain that at this time. But the young man was running with it and knew that this was only until he found the right person. And Ray would wait for it. Even if that would mean that he would be a virgin for a very long time. But this shouldn’t be his biggest problem in his life or in the next time in his life.

Because Ray needed to deal with a lot of other stuff even when he was still young. At first there came this message that Michael Terrill died in the war in Afganistan on the battlefield. Ray was almost eighteen as the soldiers from the army showed up the gave his parents the message. He died as a hero. But that was the biggest lost for the family Terrill and his mother had a breakdown from this news. Ray was now the only son and he needed to be strong even if this was also hard for him. Because his brother was his best friend and now there was a lot missing. And the young man knew that he could never walk into the footsteps from him. They were just too big and he would still always be the one in the shadows from his big brother.

But that was the day when Ray was trying to work a bit with his powers that he could be at least someone. Even if this wasn’t working like he wanted. And he was ending in the hospital more then once because of it. And it was frustrating for the young man. And even if he doesn’t want to live a normal life he has to do it. Because of his special powers his parents doesn’t allow it to bring himself even more in trouble and they tried to protect him with that. On the inside he knew that his parents were right. Probably their enemies would kidnap him to use him for their own sake if they would know about the special powers. 

And this gave him the inspiration that he wanted to do something to help people. No matter how. That’s why he started to work in a company which had a special department for something like that. Together with his best friends. And even if he still hadn’t his coming out he felt good while he was trying to work hard to make his parents proud. But there was sometimes a problem from Ray… his babbling when he was starting to get nervous. His supervisors noticed that very often in meetings. And one day they were closing the department. It was close to the thirtieth birthday what was a very bad timing which should lead to it that he was looking for a job again. And even if their parents understood that problem from their son, he noticed that they wasn’t so proud of him like they were with Michael. And Ray wasn’t sure if it was because he wasn’t in the army or if he was completely different from his brother. And that was something what bothers the young man.

Gladly Ray had his own place where he could just be himself, a little nerd. And a little smile appeared on his lips as he was getting a package he was expecting. But after he opened it he noticed that this wasn’t the stuff what he was expecting. It was something different with a card inside. „What’s this?“ The young man was asking himself before he was grabbing his glasses and put it on his eyes before he started to read the card which was inside of it.

„Dear, Ray.  
When you read this I would be already dead. I know we never met each other. But I know you very well. Well enough to know that you have the same Solar energy and photokinetic powers then I have. I’m your grandfather. And I hope you figured already everything out what was going on with your powers and how you could use them. Because they were needed. Not where you are at the moment. But somewhere else. And when you are going to use this decive, which I send you, then you will come the place where I lived for a while. They will need you, like you will need them.

It’s sad that I could never meet you. I’m sure you grew to an handsome and amazing young man.   
In love  
Your grandfather Happy“

Ray was confused a bit about that card. His grandfather was sending him something? He never met him and he couldn’t believe it. But the young man was very curious, which brought him very often in danger. So this should happen this time as well without that he even wanted it. But the young man took the device out oft he box and was checking it. „How should that works? Where does this take me? Jesus, why did you send me this, grandfather?“ Ray was talking to himself and somehow he started to be nervous before he put the device back on the table. But he touched a hypersensitive switch on it what let happen that it started working and a very bright light showed up out of it, what let Ray jump back on his couch. „This is crazy…“ He said immediately and wanted to take this off again.

But in that moment something happened and Ray couldn’t explain exactly what it was. But he got pulled inside of this device and the young man couldn’t stop it. It felt like a dream for him at first. The truth was… that this was actually real. That all of this happened even if no one could ever imagine that.

Ray had no idea for how long he was passed out. But as he woke up on the street it was already dark and there were noises which sounded like gun-shots and bombs. And he was awake immediately an searching for his glasses, which were laying a few meters away and as he put it back on his eyes his heart stopped.

Because this wasn’t his home anymore. This was another place… So much destroyed places and the whole city was looking like as if a war happened. And after he got up from the ground the young man also could see the symbols everywhere. SS Symbols which told him that this was a nazi place. „Oh that can’t be true…“ Ray whispered to himself and had no idea what to do now.


	3. The Day When We Met

Chapter 3: The Day When We met

Two years has left since Mick died in the arms from Leo and even if it was hard for him, he was moving on. He was still fighting against the nazis because he wanted revenge for his dead fiance. The person he could still see as a ghost when he was drained or stressed. And that he was a lot because his panic attacks doesn’t make it any better. But even if there was all that he doesn’t told that anyone from his friends because he doesn’t want that they should be worried or should think that he wasn’t in shape for the fights anymore. That was he doing most oft he time to freedom fighters when they lost someone who was close because he was the therapist from the resistance and the refugees. Leo doesn’t allow it for them to go on the battlefield. But he doesn’t let it happen with him. For him it was everything okay. And he needed all that, all the fights and the planning, to keep himself busy that this would stop to think about himself and what he had with Mick. Even if Leo was still wearing the engagement ring and there wasn’t any sign that he would take the ring off from his finger.

But then there came the day where everything should change. Not only for Earth-x but also for Leo. It was the plan that the Freedom Fighters wanted to win some streets in Central City back and also get some refugees out which were hiding in some old buildings before the nazis could find them because otherwise their next way will be in one of the concentration camps close to this city. But Leo and his friends wouldn’t let it happen and the older man was moving to another street as he noticed something from a bit away and it was as if he knew already what exactly happened.

„Vibe, we were talking about it. We don’t need you here.“ Leo said in his com and made contact with the other man, which one was still at the base. Or at least the older man thought it. „Bro, I’m still at the base. What the hell happened? Do you need backup?“ The older man could hear the voice from the man with the name Vibe in his ear what let Leo raise with his eyebrows. „No. I… thought that I saw a breach.“ He mumbled but then he closed the com again. Actually he knew that he has another mission right now. But Leo wanted to check something. And he ran in the direction from where he thought he saw the light from the breach. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meantime Ray was freezing while he was looking around. It wasn’t really cold but everything what he saw right now, all the destroyed buildings and streets. He has no idea what tot hink about all that or where exactly he was. What happened to him? But the most important question was where he could come back? Everything was overwhelming for him and he was wincing with every gun shot or every bomb which started to detonated. No matter if it was close to his place or a bit further away. And Ray was getting more nervous and scared before he was deciding to leave from this place and find one where he could hide until all that would stop… if it would ever stop.

But Ray noticed how something in his body was happening and he knew exactly that his powers are going to show up. That was always happening when he was scared or nervous. But normally he could always calm himself down again. But this was different. He couldn’t control it and he was too scared at the moment that his whole body started to glow. Right in that moment as a few nazis were showing up and his guns were pointing to him. „What are you doing here? Who are you?“ Ask one oft hem and the voice was cold but they were also showing that they were surprised to see him with his powers.

„I…I’m…“ Ray started before he looked from one of the nazis to the other. But then he turned around and started to run in another direction. But there were other nazis which were stopping him and one was shooting at him but was gladly missing him. Ray started to turn around because he was looking for a way out. But there wasn’t anyone because he was surrounded from nazis and hat was scaring him even more. „Leave me alone…“ The young man whispered. „I don’t belong here. I… Leave me alone!“ And because he couldn’t control the light inside his body anymore there was a wave of light energy which brought the nazis to the ground.

„I’m sorry…“ Ray whispered because even if they wanted to do some harm to him, he was still nice and had some manners. Because he promised his parents not to use them even if he doesn’t know yet that these powers were very useful here. But then he was using the time while the nazis were on the ground to run away.

And the young man almost ran into someone with a leather jacket and fur on the hood while he was turning into another street. But he could run around him without looking at him. He just wanted to come away from this place and hide somewhere.

The man, in which one Ray was almost running, was Leo and he was confused as he saw that man and he noticed the light around his body. „Hey…“ He started and for a moment he only wanted to run away. But something inside of him told him hat there was something different on this man. Leo just couldn’t tell what. There was so much stuff he was thinking about right now and then he followed him. 

But Leo lost him very quickly and it needed some time to find that young man again. But only because he was searching for a light which one wasn’t natural. And he found this in an old building in which one nobody was living anymore because most oft he people were either dead or in the concentration camp around this city. The older man was walking inside this building very carefully. He doesn’t want to scare the younger man even more. But Leo made some sounds and that let happen that the young man, who thought he was alone, was whincing and it let his powers get out of control again. „Hey, hey hey. It’s okay. I’m not here to do any harm to you. You are safe, kid.“ Leo said immediately and put his cold-gun in the holder on his leg before he was raising his hands to show him that he really doesn’t want to hurt him.

Ray was scared every minute he was on the street more and he was close to a panic attack. For now he needed to get away from there and hide in a building or somewhere, where no one could find him. He was still thinking that all that was just a bad dream. Even if he couldn’t imagine that someone could dream something crazy like that. And there was also this one man in his mind who wasn’t looking like a nazis but like something else. He also has noticed the gun that man was holding in his hand. But Ray wasn’t running back and was more glad of finding a perfect building in which one he wanted to hide, while he was still scared and he still tried to get his powers under control. But it wasn’t possible and he was glowing the whole time while he tried to make himself as small as possible. 

Until he could hear something which sound like footsteps and he was lightning up immediately and he made himself ready for a fight and throw some light balls out of his hands. Ray could see how the older man came closer and could also hear his words. But he doesn’t really calm down. Ray was more close to a panic attack. „I… I’m not from here. I want to go home but I don’t know how I came here or how I can come back. The only thing I can remember is a device my grandfather send to me and the light. Then… those people were after me…“ Ray was saying and he was speaking fast and more or less babbling because he was nervous and scared.

Leo noticed that this young man was nervous even if he doesn’t understand what he was saying. What does he wanted to say that he wasn’t from here? All his words were confusing but Leo noticed that his fear was real and that he needed a place where he was safe. That’s why he wanted to take this young man with him to the base like they always do when they find new people which needed help. „Okay, listen. We have to leave. But if you come with me I promise you that you will have a safe place where you can stay.“ Leo said softly and friendly while he was looking at the young man with warm eyes.

And those warm and blue eyes from the other man let happen that Ray was believing him. He was still scared and he still wasn’t sure if all this was the best idea but he really needed a place to stay and where he was safe and not hunted. But he was hesitating for a moment anyway while he was still breathing heavy and while his powers were still out of control. But they were calming down a bit. And then he was nodding a bit. „I… okay… I’m just… scared.“

„That’s okay. And it’s understandable. But I promise that no one will hurt you.“ Leo said and was reaching out his hand to help him up. „My name is Leonard Snart. But you can call me Leo.“ And because the older man was already offering Ray his short name he was trusting him even more. „Ray…“ He said while he took the hand from the other man and he followed him outside. „We break up this mission, guys and we meet us at the cars to go back to the base.“ Leo said into his com to communicate with his team and then he was looking at the young man close to him who was still shaking and playing with his sleeves. „No worries. There is a secret way where our cars are hiding and we don’t get attacked from nazis anymore.“ Leo said friendly to Ray and put his hands on the shoulder from him before he started to lead the way to the cars were the rest from the team was already waiting. Everyone was confused about this new guy but no one was saying a word. Leos look was showing that they all could ask questions if they were back at the base and when they were safe.


	4. Is Ray A Rat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> A bit late... but here is finally the next chapter!

Chapter 4: Is Ray a rat?

„Are you actually crazy bringing this guy here?“ A tall man said immediately as the freedom fighters arrived the hidden underground garage and after they got out. And these cold voice let Ray get insecure again and he was wondering if this was really such a good idea to come here. To come with the man with the name Leo. And he was looking over to the older man immediately. „I have no idea what you want, Adrian! He is a refugee like all the other here! I found him in a destroyed building. Why do you think he was hiding there?“ Leo said immediately and his look was as serious as his voice. And it should say that he wasn’t believing that the guy he saved was one of the nazis. It was too obvious. He could literally feel his fear as he met him. „And we shouldn’t discuss this here!“ Leo added before he started to made his way to another room… a room which one was only for the Freedom Fighters. And he brought also Ray there, which one felt very uncomfortable at the moment.

„Fine… but what is telling you that this guy isn’t only playing this? I mean… we saw already a lot of stuff what the nazis did to us!“ Adrian started again and he gave Ray only a glare which was helping that the younger man was getting even smaller. But Leo was walking over to Ray and decided to stay on his side. He was good in reading people and he gave them always a chance. „This kid needs help. And we are here to help people! Or do you want that he ends in a concentration camp because of nothing? Besides… his cloth… they look more strange and not from here! What kind of proof do you need that you realize it?“ Leonard was showing that he doesn’t want that someone should be blind because some things. Especially Adrian who was showing the other freedom fighters that they shouldn’t trust a stranger. 

But Adrian gave up and just left the room without saying something more. But he gave Ray a look which should told him that he would look over him. And somehow this look let a shiver ran over the arm from the young man. And before he could say something someone else came in the room. „Sorry for being late. But I needed to figure something out.“ He said and went to a computer to type on the keyboard with fast fingers. 

„Vibe… we don’t have much time. What did you found out?“ Leo asked and crossed his arms before his chest and his look was serious until the eyes from him and the Puerto Rican met each other. „Okay… you told me something about a breach which didn’t came from me, right? So… I made some research and this breach came from somewhere else… another earth…“

A murmur went through the Freedom fighters because oft he words from him until a young man with dark skin and wings on his shoulders took a step forward and he asked: „What do you mean, Cisco? What should that mean… another earth? Another planet?“ No one had any idea that there was a lot other earth out there. That there was a multiverse. Even Ray had no idea until he came to this place and his look was also a bit confused. 

„I can’t explain everything right now because I also don’t have any idea about it yet. But… Leo kinda let me think as he told me about a breach while he actually thought it was me.“ Cisco add and looked over at the older male. „Truth is… that this breach came from… him!“ And Cisco was pointing over to Ray who was now even more nervous because he couldn’t explain what happened and how he did it.

„Wait… I… I… have no idea what happened or how I came here…“ Ray started and he was nervous. That was the reason why he was speaking faster as usual and he started to babbling while he was searching the look from Leo. Even if he had no idea why. But with him he felt safe. „There was this package… my grandfather was sending it to me… and then there was this light…“ Ray tried to explain but everything was too much right now.

„Okay…“ Leo stopped him and came to his side. Of course he noticed how nervous Ray was right now. That’s why he put a hand on his shoulder to show that everything was fine and that he doesn’t need to be scared. „You will stay here until Cisco found out how we can send you back and from where exactly you are.“ It was also for him new like for all the others. And he noticed that not everyone agrees with his decission. Especially not Adrian who was still showing that he doesn’t trust Ray. But this place was one for people who needs something to be safe and not only for the people they already rescued.

And Ray doesn’t really felt comfortable around Adrian. Somehow that guy gave him a weird feeling he couldn’t explain yet. But he was glad that Leo was here and also all the other freedom fighters, which still doesn’t really trust him, but they were nice to him. And between them there was a man who was looking like his best friend. But he knew that he was somewhere else because he was a fighter as well. „Come on. I show you where you can rest for a while.“ The young man could hear the soft voice from Leo and he could feel a hand on his shoulder.

Ray was only swallowing for a moment before he started to nod slightly and for a moment his blue eyes were meeting with the blue ones from the older man. And something in him happened. But he couldn’t even explain it. Ray also doesn’t want to think about it more and let it more happen that Leo was leading him out oft he war-room. „For how long do I need to stay here?“ He was asking the older man and was putting his hand in the pockets from his hoodie because he needs to admit that he wanted to go home. Ray was sure that his parents were already missing him… or his friends.

„Cisco will find a solution as fast as possible. No worries.“ Leo said friendly and he wanted to take the fear from the other man. Of course he was safe here but they also need more fighters. The last big fight against the nazis and the Fuhrer had happen that they lost a few. And the powers from Ray could be useful if they trained good. But he doesn’t want to bring that up now. Maybe when the younger man was more ready for it and had one or two nights slept here. And also met a few refugees.

Now Leo brought Ray to a big sleeping room. It has a few bunk beds in there and also a few locker. „Normally this place is only for the Freedom Fighters. For the other refugees are other bedrooms somewhere else. But I don’t think that someone will say something if you would sleep here for now.“ He said and was thinking that Ray needs still someone who he knows. And he has already told the younger man that he would be there for him.

„Probably Adrian…“ Ray mumbled while he was following Leo to a bed which was free at the moment. It was close to a wall but more safe. „Don’t worry because of Adrian. He isn’t the guy who is trusting someone quickly, no one here is because everyone has a history and you will hear it one day, but he won’t say something. Now you should get some rest.“ Leo said and puts a hand on his shoulders again.

Ray took a deep breath before he sat down on his bed at first before he was looking around in the room for a moment which one will be his home for an indefinite time. He wanted to know where all the other Freedom Fighters were now which were sleeping in this room. But he doesn’t want to ask more questions and laid down on the bed. But before he was really falling asleep it took a while. Because he was thinking too much. Mostly about his grandfather and the letter and what was happening here. And also he was asking himself the whole time why his grandfather wanted that he should be here. Ray was also waking up all the time when he could hear some noises.

At the end the young man fell asleep out of exhaustion and because his body was craving it. Not knowing that he would stay on this earth for a while longer. That this day was only the first day from many.


	5. The First Days On Earth-X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I wanted to thank everyone who is reading this story and who is also shipping ColdRay like I do. I know it's still a bit boring but the whole action and the whole Drama will follow soon. I promise you that. It needs to build up slowly. But I hope you all are enjoying this story.
> 
> And in that note: Happy easter everyone!
> 
> And now... Have fun with the new chapter!

Chapter 5: The First Days On Earth-X

Ray was on the new earth for a couple days now. And because he was still intimidated and scared because the most stuff what was going on and most people, mostly freedom fighters, he tried to avoid it and hide where it was possible for him. At the beginning he noticed the screamings from Leo which came from his nightmares. But he wasn’t saying something that he heard it because Ray had no idea how the other man would react to that. Or at least how to handle with it. That was the reason why he was more in the room with the children most of the time. And these kids were somehow keeping his mind elsewere. Ray had no idea that also children were at this place. But some adults and parents from these kids were explaining Ray that the Freedom Fighters were protecting them of what they are. Doesn’t matter if they were jewish or had parents which didn’t belong in the whole nazi place… they were haunted. And this story was shocking the young man from the other earth. He couldn’t even ask what really happened on this earth. But Ray knew that he wanted to do something to help. Even if it was only watching the kids and playing with them.

Leo didn’t know that Ray knew from the nightmares he had because whenever he calmed down from his panic attack he noticed that the younger man was still sleeping. He knew that the most oft he other freedom fighters knew from his nightmares and all that stuff. But no one said a word because they knew, even if Leo had a lot of stuff to deal with, they could always count on him. And that was the case as he was out for the missions. Even if he was also having Ray in his mind. Especially the fact that he wasn’t from this earth. But it was like as if the young man would avoid him. But probably he could also understand him. There was Adrian who was showing the whole time that he didn’t like Ray. Or even trust him. And the whole time he was wondering what kind of problem this other man had with him. But he wasn’t saying anything. What was more important now was to find the real home from Ray but he also wanted to get to know him. Especially because of his powers. Because he knew a person who had the same powers. And he wanted to talk about that with him.

That was the reason why he was looking for Ray a couple days later on which one it was a bit more quiet in the base and he found him outside in the sunlight. And he was watching Ray for a moment while he had something to drink in his hands for them both. And he noticed the hand from Ray which was glowing. „Nice trick.“ Leo said after a moment but he tried not to freak him out. But there was also something what was telling him that this wasn’t actually a trick.

Ray whinced a bit as he could hear a familiar voice close to him and he tried to hide the glow which was showing his veins in his hands and arms right now. Actually he came out here because he needed some fresh air after all these days inside this bunker. And he chose this day because it was a sunny day where he could kinda recharge his batteries from his powers which he used as he came here. But he must admit that he wasn’t expecting with anyone. Especially not with Leo. 

That was the reason why he was a bit nervous right now. „It’s… it’s not a trick. The sun gives me my strength. I’m absorbing the sunlight to regain my energies…“ Ray tried to explain to Leo. It wasn’t so easy for him to figure out how his powers works since he couldn’t ask someone. But he figured it out and knew that the sunlight was good for him. Why he was explaining this to Leo he didn’t know. But something in him was telling him that he could trust him. Not to forgot that he looks kinda cute and maybe… Ray was starting to have a crush on Leo.

„So… does that mean you are a flower?“ Leo asked Ray and was sitting down next to him while he was smiling to the younger man. But those words let a blush appear on the cheeks from the man from the other earth. Was Leo flirting with him right now? Ray couldn’t tell but something in him was enjoying it. He tried to hide that blush immediately because he doesn’t want that the other man could see what he was feeling and that he was actually gay. „Well… maybe… but yes… you can explain it like that if you want. Actually… I… The truth is that I don’t know how it works.“ Ray was admitting at the end but took the bottle from Leo with a smile which one the older man was offering to him. 

Leo noticed the blush from the other man of course and somehow he must admit that it was cute. Maybe he was flirting with him but for more… he wasn’t ready for someone new yet. Mick was still too deep in his mind and that probably would never change. And he doesn’t know that other man yet. „You don’t know how it works? Did you get the powers from an experiment?“ Leo asked and raised an eyebrow. Normally he wasn’t the type of person who was asking so directly because he always wanted that the person he was talking to should come on his own with informations.

Ray was drinking something from the water Leo gave him and then he shook with his head. „Even if it’s strange… I was born with these powers.“ He whispered while he was looking to his hand and let it happen to glow it up a bit. „My parents… they didn’t know how to handle that. That’s why they forbid me to use them.“ It was only half oft he truth right now. But the younger man doesn’t want to come up with his whole story. That he was locked up most of his childhood. 

„Born with them? They remind me on someone but he died in a battle for a long while. His name was Happy. But maybe…“ Leo started and actually he wanted to say that he was probably wrong. But Ray was interrupting him immediately: „Happy Terrill? He was my grandfather…“ And now he knew that his grandfather was part of this world… probably since decades. „Then… my grandfather was somehow calling me…“ Ray whispered while he was looking down to the ground while he was thinking.

But then the young man shook with his head and it was shown that he wasn’t believing in him: „No… I’m not that person my grandfather thought. I can’t help you… I even can’t help myself.“ And with these words he was jumping up from his seat and wanted to go back inside. But a hand was stopping him and as he was looking at Leo his eyes were meeting each other what was letting his heart beat a bit faster. Because now he noticed what beautiful blue eyes the other man actually had. „Don’t run away again, Ray. I can imagine that you have questions. And the problem with your powers and how you can handle them we can solve as well. If you want of course.“ 

It was Rays own decission. No one would take this from him. And somehow it was a bit scarring. His parents would tell him that he shouldn’t use them because they doesn’t want that someone was asking question. But on the other side… he always wanted to see what he was capable of and he doesn’t want to be useless. Ray wanted to be like his brother and fight for something what is worth to fight for. „I… I want to help, Leo. I want to figure out what I can do with my powers. I… I want to do what my grandfather did…“ Ray whispered and his heart was racing even more while he was admitting all that. His wish was always to help people and do something like that. Ending in the middle of an on going war was the last thing what he thought of but he was here and he needed to become someone else. He needed to be more brave. Not such a coward he was right now.

Leo could somehow read all that in the eyes from the young man but he also know that he wasn’t the type person who was really brave. But he knew that he wanted to do something. And he didn’t saw someone useless inside of him. „You didn’t came here without a reason. Maybe there is a reason. And maybe you should train your powers. We only need to figure it out how.“ He said to Ray with a smile before he was getting up from the ground. „We?“ Ray asked and was a bit confused. „Do you really think you are alone with it?“ Leo asked in a teasing manner before he was patting the shoulders from the younger man.

Expecting something like that was actually the last thing what he thought here. But he was smiling the first time since he was on this place. And not only because Leo gave him the offer. More because it was Leo who offered that to him and somehow he knew it now. He knew that he has started to have a crush on him. But Ray tried not to show it. „When do we start?“ The young man asked immediately and was now overexcited. 

Leo noticed that and he was laughing a bit. „I have something to do right now. But you can be a little flower a bit longer to regain your powers. And don’t forget to drink.“ He said and gave Ray a wink. Was he flirting with the younger man again? Probably yes. But that’s how Leo was and he was doing this with almost everyone. He would maybe change it if he would know that Ray was gay and that the young man started to have a crush on him. But the older man himself… he felt comfortable around him. And that wasn’t the case very often. 

And with a last smile to Ray he made his way back inside the building.


	6. Answers

Chapter 6: Answers

The next morning, it was still very early, but it was the right time to start with the training from Ray. Leo was a bit thinking how they could start with it because even if he was working with his grandfather from time to time, he still has any idea how show Ray his own powers. But he was thinking that he should probably start to challenge him and also bring out another side from him. One the younger man doesn’t know that they exist but Leo saw it in the moment as he was talking outside with him. That was the reason why he wanted to help him. Also because he knew that these powers could be useful in the fight against his nazis… and every person who could help.

Leo wasn’t sleeping the last night because he was hating his nightmares which were always coming and he couldn’t stop them. He was looking like that. But he doesn’t show that he was really tired or even exhausted. Instead he was walking into the bedroom and was waking up Ray, who was sleeping on top of the bunk-bed. It didn’t took too much effort for this because he was awake immediately.

„What happened?“ He asked immediately and there was still some fear in his voice. The young man still wasn’t used to all this what happened here or in the city close tot hem. But in that moment as he could see Leo and how he was shaking with his head, he relaxed a little bit. „I was only thinking before we start with working on your powers… you should eat someting.“ He told him and gave him a wink. But the voice from the older man was only a whisper because he doesn’t want to wake up anyone else from the Freedom Fighters. Although… Leo had no idea if Ray ever ate something since he was here. He must admit that he didn’t payed a lot attention because of too much other stuff what was going on.

„Breakfast?“ Ray asked slowly and his voice was a soft whisper too. And before he could even say something about it, his stomach was faster and it made a sound to give the answer. What let both men laugh for a moment and it felt good fort he young man because he hasn’t laughed for such a long time. And even if he doesn’t know Leo yet he felt comfortable around him. So he followed him out of the bedroom and through the mainroom, which one was already very busy with a few of the other freedom fighters which were working through their shifts to check everything, and right into the kitchen.

„When was the last time where you ate something?“ Leo asked and pointed over to the table where Ray sat down on a chair immediately. „Yesterday I guess… as I was helping to take care oft he kids.“ Ray answered slowly. He wasn’t sure what the other man would think about it. But he could see a smile on his lips before Leo started to prepare everything for their breakfast. „So… you met my little friends? I’m sure they like you.“ And Leo turned his head around to give Ray a wink.

He was blushing right in that moment. Damn… he needed to control himself but he wasn’t used to it that someone was like this too him. Especially not the men he had a crush on. But he doesn’t want to destroy it what was building up at the moment. „Your little friends?“ Ray was asking and showed that he was curious. Actually he hadn’t thought that Leo would know them but then on the other side… he was also protecting them. Of course he had heard some stories from the parents and adults already. 

„Yeah. I…“ Leo was thinking for a moment how he could explain that to the younger man. „Let me say I play with them and tell them some stories that they forget their fear and losen their traumas. A lot of the kids went through a lot before they came here. Some oft hem we rescued out of a concentration camp.“ The older man mumbled and he had a very serious look on his face because he would never forget moments like that. The kids were important for him and he would fight for them like also for the whole refugees which were here. 

As Leo brought the food to the table he noticed the confused look from Ray which showed him that he hasn’t any idea about it yet and he shook with his head quickly. „Okay… listen… what happened here, Leo? Why is it full of nazis in the cities?“ Ray asked quickly and finally wanted answers because he had so many questions. But something in him had the feeling that the history on that earth was different. „When did that start?“

„Long story. But to make it a bit shorter and I think on your earth it was different. But… here… Hitler and the Germans won the war in 1945 and they slowly started to rule over the world and they also came to America and settled down here to make all the places to his with their symbol! And everyone who doesn’t belong in their „clean“ world gets killed or thrown in concentration camp. That means if you aren’t pure white, if you have a different religion or if you are gay… that’s what they will do to you.“ Leo said and he was looking in his coffee while his look was serious.

As Leo was saying the word „gay“ the heart from Ray stopped and he was close to jump up and run away. Run back home. But this wasn’t possible and he knew that he needed to hide it that he was loving guys and he tried to not let show anything that he was part of these people who belong in a concentration camp for the nazis. And now… Ray wasn’t hungry anymore. „Since… since when do you fight against the nazis?“ He asked instead and his voice was only a whisper.

„I don’t know anymore. Since a very long time.“ Leonard said before he took a sip from his coffee. Actually he knew since when he was fighting. But he doesn’t want to tell Ray all the truth about him. That he was the son from one of the nazi generals and that he was once trained to become a nazi as well. And that he was the most wanted man in this world. „You should eat. You need the strength for what will come.“ 

Ray wasn’t listening to the last sentence from Leonard at first but then he noticed how he was looking to him. And his eyes were still so friendly… after everything what he went through and what he saw. Even if Ray wasn’t really hungry anymore he was listening to Leo and was eating his breakfast. Also because he knew that they hadn’t much and nothing should be wasted. But he hurried up and showed that he wanted to start with the training immediately.

„Okay… let’s go!“ Ray said and got up from his seat while he noticed the surprised look from Leo. He probably had never seen someone who was eating so fast. But right now the younger man found his confidence to finally start working on his powers, which one they scared him in all those years since he knew that they were inside of him. And even if he had no idea how to start with all this, he was appreciating the help from Leo, who gave him a smile and was patting his shoulder for a moment. And this should also shown that he was believing in him.

But what Ray wasn’t saying was… he wasn’t doing this because of himself. He was doing this because he wanted to help. He wanted to protect the children which were the future for this world and which could make everything better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And just a couple moments later Leo brought Ray in the forest which was close to the bunker and the younger man was looking around there for a moment. „Are you sure this is a good idea? Inside here?“ He asked and now his insecurity was shown again. But the older man gave him only a smile before he said: „This place I was always using as I was training with my cold-gun, which I made on my own.“ And he was pointing down to the gun, which one was on a holder from his leg, which let the eyes from the younger man went wide.

But before he could say or even ask something Leo was changing the topic and he said immediately: „Okay… let’s start with your powers. What you need to learn at first is… how you can bring it out, how it works. From what I saw, your powers are shown when you are scared and terrified. But you need to control it. Don’t let the fear lead it…“

Now Ray was nervous. He was looking down to his hands and he was wondering how he should do it. All the time he was hiding them. „I… I tried it already a couple times… but… these powers… they also hurt me…“ He mumbled as he tried to remember what happened whenever he was trying it. „How was my grandfather doing it? You knew him…“ Ray looked up and he wanted to say something more about it but he noticed that Leo was shaking with his head. „We aren’t talking about your grandfather now, Ray. You can’t do it the same way like he was doing it. You must find your own way to control it. That’s why we are here.“

Ray understood those words. And even if he wanted to know more about his grandfather, he also knew why they were here and he doesn’t want to lead the powers with his fear. It was a hard part but he was showing it that he wanted it. And Ray was stubborn anyway. Leo gave him some helpfully advices which could also help him to get to his powers and which let him focus even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And it needed a couple hours, while both men were only standing in the forest and Ray was trying to come through his powers. But actually he was close to give up and he was kinda frustrated what let the insecurity show again. „It doesn’t work, Leo. I can’t do it! Why we just don’t face it and say that I’m useless…“ He started and turned around because he doesn’t want to see how disappointed Leo probably was.

„No one is useless, Ray. Do you really give up? What’s with your words that you wanted to help here…“ The older man said and there wasn’t anything disappointing in him. His voice sounded a bit more louder. Actually Ray knew already how much time left and was wondering how Leo could do it to be here all the time for you… for nothing.

But then… there was something as if someone would switch a button in his mind to change something, then he could feel how something happened. And in that moment where he closed his eyes and opened them again, they were glowing. But this was the first start for it and Leo noticed how something was changing and he took a few steps back. „I think you found it, sunshine.“ He said and wasn’t flirting. He was just finding a nickname for him. 

This time Ray hadn’t heard that anyway. He focused on his powers. They wanted out but he was trying to control it. And this time it happened on his own that he could decide when he was glowing. It was surprising him but it was a progress he was liking more then ever. For a moment Ray was thinking if he could already try something or was this too early? The young man had no idea but he felt optimistic. That was the reason why he focused on his hand to create something. But this went out of control and before Ray could stop it, an explosion happened, which let the young man threw against the next tree. On which one he was sliding down and he could feel pain.

Leo was running over to Ray immediately and went down on his knees to put a hand on his shoulder to check on him. „I think… I can’t do it.“ The younger man mumbled and couldn’t look at Leo right now. „No you can do it. This was already great! It still needs a lot practice but you did already a good job.“ He told him with a smile on his lips. And right in that moment their eyes met each other and he got a small smile back from the other man. „Now come on. You need a little break.“ He add and got up before he was reaching out his hand to help Ray up.

He was accepting the help but then he shook with his head. „No… I want to do a bit more!“ He said and showed again how stubborn he actually was. Maybe he just never showed it often on his earth but he wanted to show it here. He wanted to help. And Ray knew that he could make it somehow. And Ray was looking into a surprised face from Leo before he was smiling to him. „Okay… if you want it then I will stay here as well.“ And he shrugged with his shoulder. Ray nodded in his direction and was very happy about it that he found someone who was supporting him in this, because that gave him strength.

Then Ray started to focus on his powers again. And both men were in the forest the whole day. But they never realized or noticed that someone was watching them all the time.


End file.
